romeoandpuucaadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo
Plot Once upon a time, in a pacific coast, there was a sea lion daughter who was born to learn, her name is Olivine. She was born to live with her mother Juliet and her father Romeo, a lady capulet sea lion, and a montague sea lion. When she grows up, she had two pets, a catfish and a dogfish, and she has a brother named Daniel, and a sister named Lilliana. She goes to school with her siblings to learn how to write, how to practice, how to think, and how to read. She makes new friends with Benny the red crab, Nicholas the orange clownfish, Sammy the yellow seahorse, and Stephanie the yellow starfish, they play catch with her. When she got home from school, she just got a report card from the mail. She opens up and she just got As & Bs on her report card, for getting a tutor to help her doing homeworks, and for studying the tests. She was so happy that she just got good grades. At home, she sees her mother Juliet and her father Romeo are having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage, her left hand(flipper), and his right hand(flipper). She was saying hello to them, they say hi to her, she puts her hands(flippers) on top of their own, and she ask if they were married, they said they were since when they were teenage kids, so Olivine tickles their hand(flipper) touch in marriage, Romeo & Juliet giggling, they kiss her on each side of her forehead, she shows them her report card, they saw that Olivine just got As & Bs. They were so proud of her for doing a good job. They hugged their daughter for doing things right. And so as Daniel & Lilliana, they got As & Cs on their report card. And so the next morning, it was Olivine's birthday & thanksgiving today, her new friends and everyone from school were invited, and especially the big crab orchestra concert were invited too, like, the string quartet of two violins, a viola, and a cello, the guitar, the bass guitar, the saxophone, the trumpet, the trombone, the drums, and the conga drums, they all celebrate her birthday party & thanksgiving day, she was so delighted to have everyone coming to her birthday & thanksgiving, they say happy birthday & thanksgiving to Olivine, and then, she says thank you, they were all celebrating, at home in the night, Romeo and Juliet gave Olivine a special gift, a magic clam shell pendant, she opens it, and saw a titanic ship that has montagues, and capulets swimming in front of it, she was so delighted to see this entire creation, she closes it, she says that Romeo & Juliet are the most wonderful parents in her whole life. At night, on the shore, there was northern elephant seal who was white pinkish gray, her name is Princess Alicia, she was lost, and she was alone, she doesn't know where her entire family is, but, she's been kidnapped by a barracuda named Bucky, who using a cradle to kidnap her, after he just got orders from Professor Baxter the giant tiger shark who was a criminal master mind, and a genius. So, it's up to Olivine, her siblings, her two pets, and her new friends who were on the mission to rescue the fair white pink elephant seal, and Olivine has to fight, yank, abuse, and choke & strangle the monstrous elephant seal prince who was a big clumsy nasty major idiot right into his neck & throat very hard, she gets very angry with that prince, she calls him an idiot, and tells him to change his attitude & to get in time out because he is so grounded for the angry consequences, the prince and the princess were been eatened by the orcas, she fights back against these stupid sea creatures from titanic ballet ship, she fights & battles against the shark before it gets eatened by the third orca, and she chokes & strangles that crazy ass seagull right it's feathery neck & throart very hard. And now, she has to go rescue the fair white pink elephant seal princess, she and the others had to watch out for a polar bear, an African lion who was with the other lions, and the orcas. Olivine, her siblings, her two pets, and her new friends had to find her, with a help of her family, Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Tybalt, Paris, Rosalyn, Abraham, Balthasar, & Stellar, a kissing fish named Kissy, Princess Alicia's family, King Coltrane, Queen Katherine, Prince Colby, Princess Isabella, & whole other northern elephant seals who were pinkish gray, the animals from around the world, like, the family sleuth of Kodiak bears, the family sleuth of giant panda bears, the five little wild pigs, a Siberian tiger, a saltwater crocodile, the clan of five black tailed prairie dogs, the clan of five American beavers, a North American porcupine, a singing coyote, a singing Arctic wolf, the colony of Pacific harbor seals, & the pod of five Pacific bottlenose dolphins, and other animals like, (the family troop of golden monkeys, the family troop of chimpanzees, the two ostriches, a sea snake, the colony of emperor penguins, the colony of harp seals, and the colony of Atlantic walruses), they will arrest Professor Baxter, Bucky, and their gang into jail forever, and Olivine just saved Princess Alicia just in time, and Princess Alicia must reunited with her whole family at once. And they all celebrate with a dance of joy. And so Olivine, Daniel, Lilliana, Romeo, Juliet, and her two pets are going home at last. Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3760.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg Romeo, Juliet, and their children.png Casts Cast stars: * Lacey Chabert as Olivine, and the narrator * Antony Del Rio as Romeo * Lea Michele as Juliet * Danny Mann as Benvolio * Jason Alexander as Mercutio * Mark Rylance as Friar Lawrence * Jim Cummings as Stellar, the second Pacific harbor seal,and the puffin * Eden Riegel as Kissy * Rory Charles Thost as Benny * Frankie Ryan Manriques as Nicholas * Taylor Masamitsu as Sammy * Liliana Mumy as Stephanie * Pamela Adlon as Daniel * Kath Soucie as Lilliana * Hynden Walch as Princess Alicia * Hayden Rolance as Prince Colby * Taylor Swift as Princess Isabella * Charlize Theron as Queen Katherine * Patrick Stewart as King Coltrane * Brendan Gleeson, Tiriel Mora, Nick McKay, and Richard Carter are playing Kevin, Timothy, Zeb, and Zini * Cedric the Entertainer, Stephen Root, and Nigel Pegram are playing Colton, Dennis, and Franklin * Kate Hudson as Waitress Kathy * Lee Perry as Captain Winnie * Eric Rath as the great sky blue whale * Phil Nibbelink as the prince * Julia Kavner as the princess * Kevin Dorsey as the shark * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Baxter * Jess Harnell as Bucky * Brad Garrett as Big Benny * Frank Welker as catfish, dogfish, the pod of five Pacific bottlenose dolphins, and the pod of three orcas * Phil Collins, Terry McGovern, Billy West, and Pat Fraley are playing four more Pacific harbor seals * David Holt, Tress MacNeillie, Scott Weinger, and Paige O'Hara are playing the family of Kodiak bears * Gabriel Byrne, Jane Seymour, Cary Elwes, and Jessalyn Gilsig are playing the family of giant panda bears * Cody Cameron as the five little wild pigs * Conrad Vernon as the five American beavers * Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulson, Cam Clarke, Max Casella, and Wayne Knight are playing the five black-tailed prairie dogs * Roger Rose as the Siberian tiger * Clancy Brown as the saltwater crocodile * Patrick Gorman as the North American porcupine * Eddie Veddar as the singing Arctic wolf * Bryan Adams as the singing coyote * Arthur Burghardt as the polar bear, and the African lion * Jason Marsden as Paris * Kellie Martin as Rosalyn * Gregg Berger as Abraham and sand tiger shark thug * Phil Daniels as Balthasar and macko shark thug * Bill Nighy as Tybalt and tiger shark thug Category:Zachary Baker